The incidence of symptomatic Peripheral Aterial Disease (PAD) increases with age and is more prevalent in men than women. Risk factors for PAD include smoking, diabetes, and high blood pressure. PAD is caused by atherosclerosis with the main symptom being intermittent claudication (IC). IC describes the pain experienced in the calves, thighs, and buttocks when persons walk. The purpose of this study is to see if a new medication, avasimibe, will increase the distance a person can walk before having to stop because of pain. The study will last for 52 weeks.